What Was Mine Is
by sereace
Summary: While Domon and George settled their...similarities, Rain was fighting a battle she could not win alone.
1. Act One

Disclaimers: Don't and can't own G Gundam and its characters. 

Warnings: A bit of OOC-ness, I think for the characters...but please bear with me...Takes place before Domon goes after Rain in episode I forgot... Gomen, ne? It's been years since G Gundam was shown in my country...

* * *

What Was Mine Is  
by: sereace

* * *

Not too long ago, she was mine. 

Everybody knew that. 

I had always supposed she knew what I felt, after the time she transferred the data from the Shining to the God Gundam.

I had taken comfort in what I perceived to be a common knowledge, a fact, between us. 

That she was mine...and I was hers.

She knew I was not one of eloquent words and enthralling speeches, and I let my actions speak for me...though when I think about it, she's been at the receiving end of most of my...insensitivity. 

They said I was too vague about my actions, my words, my feelings towards her, for her to actually be sure of what I feel. 

Oh, hell. I wasn't even sure of what I feel until only recently. I was sure I loved her, that I needed her, but that wasn't so painstakingly clear until she left, approximately, what, four, five hours ago?

She was the rational side in our team. She was supposed to_ know_, dammit. 

They said it was normal that one would know the importance of the other only when the other has left. 

I don't agree. 

I knew her importance from the very beginning.

She would be my light, the stability in my life, the one I could call mine.

And she had been. 

Only she's not here now...and I doubt she'd be back. 

From her words, I'm betting she's condemning me to hell by now...

"Domon." 

I looked up to meet France's Gundam Fighter that had gained my absolute, unreserved trust. I nodded, acknowledging his presence, before staring back into the space before me. At the moment, it was the view of the setting sun from the boat she and I had resided...until the recent turn of events.

"Would you mind if I keep you company?" The red head asked, caution in his voice.

I shrugged as I patted the space beside me.

"Thank You." He said, before flopping down with his usual grace and staring in the horizon as well.

Sunsets...sunsets brought memories to me, both good and bad.

One was when I was just a kid, playing tag with my brother and Rain. She was running so fast that she tripped, and scraped her knee. I remember going over to her and helping her up, telling her its going to be okay as Kyoji took her up in his arms and carried him back to our house, where Kaasan tended her wound up. Another was when I left home to go with Master Asia...

"You miss her?" 

I closed my eyes as my heart constricted. I don't need anyone to tell me how I feel. I have enough trouble classifying them as it is. So I gave him a usual Domon Kasshu answer. 

Silence.

Moments passed, before I heard soft chuckling. I turned to see my companion suppressing the urge to laugh. What now?

"Dammit, Domon. I've known you two for how long now? It doesn't take a genius to find out you're both in love with each other."

I blinked. George de Sand, Gundam Fighter of France, a member of the higher echelons of society, swearing off like...like...Cheebodee?

"If you're in a state of denial, then let me do something to put you out of it." I saw the glint in his eyes as he said that, though I could hardly classify what it was. 

I couldn't help myself as I mumbled, "Shoot."

He grinned, almost wryly, before closing his eyes. He took a sharp intake of breath, before starting.

I must say, I was as curious as hell. Anything that could tense this man was something worth looking over.

"I loved Rain. And I think I still do."

I was frozen with shock. He was telling me he loved Rain? _My _Rain? What the fuck is going on? Eyes narrowed, fists clenching I was going to tell him to get the hell out of my face before I do some serious body harm on him, when he opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"But not as much as you love her."

For the second time, I was caught off guard by a simple statement. _Not as much as you love her._ I don't know about that, really. All I was sure off was that I love Rain. I would gladly lay my life for her...

"But are you willing to live for her?"

My eyes widened. I didn't know I had spoken aloud. What a time to develop new habits. 

"Dying is easy, Domon. It's what's living that's hard. Or even just plain moving on."

"What would you know, George. You never had someone you love taken from you?" I couldn't help it. The story of my life compared to his, I would look like a peasant. Which was what I probably am, now. No brother. No mother. The woman I love was off because of me. My father is occupied with how to fix the Devil Gundam mess. 

At that his eyes narrowed. "In case you aren't listening, Domon. I just lost Rain to you."

Another bout of shock, before it dawned upon me. He did lose Rain to me. 

She has always been mine...

A split second of indecision, before I decided spilling my guts to the French wouldn't be bad. Misery loves company, right?

"Where is she now, George? You may have lost her to me, but I lost her because of me. Because of my insensitivity. Because I could not put my feelings into words. Because I could not tell her how I felt..." It was too painful to go on...Indeed, temper can put you in trouble, and pride can keep you there.

"Don't throw away something I fought so hard to keep alive, Domon! I loved her! And I probably always will, even though the Princess can fill in the void in my heart." George lashed out, now rising and dusting his pants off imaginary dust. 

Every word he said was a knife driven straight at my heart. Was he implying he loves her more than I do? More than I could ever do?

"I'm sorry I ever entrusted her to you, Domon. But it's not too late isn't it? I can still fight for her." He made a move to leave before I grabbed his hand and twisted him to face me. Fists clenched connected with his jaw, and pride surged when I heard a satisfying click of bones against bones.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, George? Make me kill you? So in the end you would be the one holding her affection and me her hate? I love her, and you, or anyone else for that matter, will never surpass anything I feel for her."

The Neo-France fighter pulled himself together, and to say I was surprised when I saw the smirk on his face would be an understatement. "I said, Domon, that I already lost her to you. I would never fight for someone I know who doesn't want me to fight for her. She wants to be with you...It is with you her happiness lies. And as long as she's happy..."

The breath I did not realize I was holding was released. _As long as she's happy..._ I took a step forward, offering a hand. "You really do love her."

He shook his head, grief I could now read in his eyes. "Not as much as you do, Domon. Not nearly as much. But yes, I do love her."

Then he took his leave, again leaving me with my thoughts. 

He was right. I knew that. I've always had Rain...and maybe she still wants me, amidst every word she said...

_Don't follow me._ _I don't want to see you again..._

It was an impossibility. To not see her again would be hell. I would settle for a glimpse of her just to soothe the ache at the pit of my stomach and the the abyss of my heart. Even just a wisp of her fragrance. A look in her direction. Dammit, anything from her..._anything _at all...

Before I realized, Hoi, and Min, and everyone from the Shuffle Alliance were gathering by the end of the boat, forming a semi-circle around me. Ojisan was telling something of how missing someone when she's gone...

I took in a deep breath, as I looked above the now velvet black sky. A star flashed in the distance, and I felt my heart skip a beat, before returning to its normal rhythm.

I closed my eyes...Rain...maybe...just maybe, you were lying of what you had said, of you not wanting me to follow...

And maybe George was right.

What was mine is. 

Maybe.

* * *


	2. Act Two

Disclaimers: Don't and can't own G-Gundam and its characters. I wish I owned George, though. ^__~

* * *

Notes: Sequel to 'What Was Mine Is', though told in a different POV. Thanks to those who reviewed—this is for you. I've finally hauled my @$$ from procrastinating… I had actually planned it to be just a one-shot, since it was set in the timeline of the series, and we all knew what happened afterwards. But well, I'm privy to a few choice words and 'please' is simply just one of them… So this is for all those who did not manage to fall asleep while reading my fics… Thanks, you guys!

* * *

What Was Mine Is

ACT Two

* * *

Darkness stared back at her.

She couldn't see anything else, couldn't think of anything else.  

The void of nothingness took away everything she was, everything she had…everything she _loved_…

_*You don't deserve it. You don't deserve _him.*

The voices had stopped, considerably, since she found herself in this…chasm. But when it spoke, albeit it was occasional now, it was about…him…her failure…_them_ being together by her own doing…

Not that it mattered. She was dead anyway. 

_*You left him. You left him, you wallowing in your misery over him, while he was wallowing in misery over _her…*

The clench in her chest, where her heart, she supposed, was supposed to be, was familiar. Familiar, but it didn't mean it did not hurt. 

It hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt like_ hell_, as a matter of fact.

But the dead aren't supposed to feel, right? Or are they?

_*You're not dead, because I'm not. This just a place worse than…death itself. I let you what I want you to see. I let you feel what I want you to feel.* _

And at that time, she couldn't feel anything else but bitterness. _Couldn't feel anything else the blackness did not want her to feel._

'He cared for me…somehow…' 

She could almost hear the mocking laughter. Were the voices just a figment of her imagination, or was that really herself, ridiculing her at her inanity?

*_Really?* _The voices were sneering._ *How, exactly, did he care for you? I don't recall a single moment he did. He always did something for the welfare of…his own. And for _her,_ didn't he?*_

Her misery was eating her, gnawing at what was left of her heart. _'No! There were times…when he arrived in the finals…when he came out of the Gundam…'_

_*If I recall correctly, _you_ put your arms around him, _not_ the other way around.*_

'But he didn't push me away!' In her mind, she was replaying the scene with vivid imagination. She whispered at herself, 'He didn't push me away…' 

*Of course you'd read more in that…can you even call it a gesture? What about whenever that girl touched him…he always reciprocated, even if it was just a slight meeting of skin against skin--*

_'No!' _She shook her head, pushing away the images that were coming to life before her. She wished with all her might the blackness to surround her again…anything except the scenes playing before her… _'They _never _touched like that! Never!'_

*And how sure are you? Just as sure as the sky is blue in the morning and black in the evening? Were you always there, with him?*

The images were becoming more and more…_real._ She could hear them, make out what they were saying…she could _almost _ feel herself with them…only…only she knew she was not there. 

Only, she knew she was in a place where she could never reach them. 

A place where they could not reach her.

_*Would they even _want_ to reach you? What makes you think that they'd come over and seek you out? Who are you in their lives? Who are you in _his_ life?*_

A small whimper escaped her. Who _was_ she, in their lives, particularly, his? 

Their faces danced before her, as real and alive as she had known them. First, was Chibodee's, with his trademark grin. Cautiously, she took a step forward. She saw his grim turn to a full-pledged smile. 

"Chibodee?"

The vision of Chibodee ran towards her, and as he did, his features changed into Sai Cici's, into Argo's…her brows furrowed in confusion. What was happening? Suddenly there were three people before her.

"Sai Cici? Argo? Chibodee?"

When they were near her enough, they walked past her. _'No,_' She thought with horror as she let the fact sink in._ 'They walked through me. They _walked _through me…'_

_*You are nothing in their lives, Rain Mikamura. Nothing. No one.*_

'_No…' _But even to her, her voice sounded weak, and the doubt was imminent.

_*So you see, Rain? You belong here. You are fated to be here, with me…*_

_'To be with you is to be nothing.' _Was her flat answer. She felt the chilling of the blood on her veins, if that was possible, and the resigned acceptance in her heart. 

When the voices spoke again, it seemed to be…_smiling?_

_*Yes. To be nothing. But you don't _have_ to be nothing, Rain. You already _are._*_

_'I don't know…how could they just forget me like that? Like I was…'_

_*A piece of trash that served it use and whose value has turned to degradingly nothing?*_

Something in her clenched painfully tight, but it didn't hurt as much, now. She was actually nursing it, almost relishing the feeling.

'He said he…' 

_*Who? _This _excuse of a fighter?*_

In her peripheral vision was the face of George de Sand, looking the way he did when he told him he loved her.1

_*He said he loved you, didn't he?*_

She nodded in affirmative compromise. 

_*He did, you know. Loved you.*_

She looked up, heart in throat. He—

_*Don't get carried away. I said, he _did_ love you.*_

All the hope building came crashing back. The words echoed in her mind. Numbly, she knew she was being corrupted, and that she was giving in. It hardly mattered, and this time, though she knew she was not dead, she didn't care. Her life, or what she deemed it to be, was nothing but hopeless fantasies.

_*He still does, in his own way, but his duties are more important than you are.*_

Silence reigned in both her and the voices' part. 

It moved in for the kill.

_*And right now, his duty is to the Princess of his country.*_

She wanted to cry, to drown herself in her misery, but she found that she couldn't. That she was _resisting_ to wither…and that in place of the regret, the acrimony, the desire for vengeance, for hatred, was growing.

_*Just like your Domon is fulfilling his duties as a…_friend_ to…*_

_'Stop it.' _She didn't want to hear her name. Not hers, of all people. She felt like she was going to explode with everything that she was feeling. She didn't need her helping.__

_*Allenby.*_

Her eyes drifted shut as she felt herself giving in, totally, completely, to the void that surrounded her. 

And after that she felt nothing…nothing else at all.

* * *

1—Bear with me, but George de Sand never did say that he loved Rain Mikamura. But this fic assumes two things, in total. First, that George has told Rain how he felt, and second, that the Devil Gundam was using the hatred of every of its victims as its own power. Don't ask me why but I just made it so for the fic. Again, it is just a wild shot at tying the series with the fic. 

Added notes: The fic takes place after Rain was, well, consumed by the Devil Gundam, and somewhere when everyone on earth was thinking what's happening to Rain. I'm sorry but I'm not an expert with the episodes, just enough so that I can sorta squeeze these in betweens. =^__^=

Anyway, thanks again for reading!

Constructive Criticism would be _greatly_, believe me, appreciated.  


End file.
